Back to School, the Altered Version
by celrock
Summary: We all know what happened in the original season 8 Rugrats episode, 'Back to School,' but what if instead, the babies, Peter, and Angelica imagine themselves going backwards, and Dil imagines he doesn't exist? Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin.
1. Going Backwards

Author's Note: Before I begin this story, which is another alternate twist on an already existing Rugrats episode, let me just state here and now that this idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin, and to anybody who loved the original episode, who doesn't like my alternate take on it, I sincerely apologize if you don't like it. However, if you're curious as to see how I've changed this episode, I hope you'll stay tuned, and check out this story! The beginning and ending of the story should look very familiar to you, it's the middle that was altered, and well, I hope you enjoy! This story should hopefully, only be 3 chapters in length.

Back to School, the Altered Version

Summary: We all know what happened in the original season 8 Rugrats episode, 'Back to School,' but what if instead, the babies, Peter, and Angelica imagine themselves going backwards, and Dil imagines he doesn't exist? Idea was given to me by Boris Yeltsin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter, is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, Going Backwards

The babies are all playing in the laundry, while Dil is chewing on abook. Didi and the other parents come in to check on the kids, when she removes the book from Dil's mouth.

"Let's find you something else to eat, I mean, read." Said Didi as she removes the book from Dil's mouth.

"Maybe you should keep them out of panty hose." Suggested Charlotte, who sees Kimi playing with a pair of panty hose.

Didi then proceeds to pick up a sock and put it on her hand, wearing it like a puppet.

"I'm Mister Socky, let's play a game!" Says Didi in a playful tiny voice, making the puppet talk.

The babies stare at her in amusement.

Just then, Stu walks into the room and picks up Dil.

"Let's give you a fresh diaper change before we go." Said Stu, as he picks up Dil and carries him off to change his diaper.

"Stu's taking Dil to the hospital for his checkup. Right on Lipschitz's schedule." Said Didi to the other moms.

"You have excellent parenting instincts Didi." Commented Kira.

Didi then takes off the sock, putting it back down into the pile of laundry, and goes over to the VCR, where she puts in a tape.

"Well, there's also the instincts for nineteen ninety-five plus shipping and handling." Said Didi, as she puts in the video tape, and hits the fast forward button, until she gets to the spot in the video where Doctor Lipschitz is advertising his line of books.

She presses play and the video resumes playback.

"A happy child is a healthy child, and one that won't cry when it's time for a diaper change. And a happy child makes for a happy parent! For more parenting tips, be sure to check out my line of books, only available in bookstores." Said Doctor Lipschitz, as the screen shows a pile of his books.

Didi then stops the video and picks up one of her Lipschitz books entitled, Dr. Lipschitz, A to Z, Birth to Age 5.

"Wow, that was the fastest movie I ever sawed! Right Socky?" Phil asks the sock, only it doesn't talk because it's no longer a hand puppet on Didi's hand.

"You're not talking." Says Phil.

"Tapes are wonderful but I don't know what I'd ever do without this." Said Didi, as she shows the other moms the book in her hand.

"Well you'd better start thinking about it Deed, cuz Lipschitz only goes up to age five." Said Betty.

"Age, five?" Didi panicked.

"Oh relax Didi, what could possibly happen when they turn six?" Asked Charlotte, as Didi starts to have a daydream.

In her daydream, she's throwing Tommy a Dummi Bears party for his sixth birthday, and her son is very unhappy.

"Chocolate vanilla? I wanted vanilla chocolate! And I'm sick of the Dummi Bears!" A six-year-old Tommy snaps.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweedums." Said Didi apologetically, as she comes out of her daydream, returning to reality.

"Here's an idea Didi, why don't you take some classes in, what do they call it? Child development. That way you don't have to rely on Lipschitz." Suggested Charlotte.

"That's a wonderful idea Charlotte. I've always wanted to get my Masters, but I was too busy raising my children. It never occurred to me I could get my Masters in raising my children. Ladies, I've decided, I'm going back to school!" Announced Didi, as the adults leave the room to go look at what the local college has to offer.

"Did you hear that Tommy? Your mommy just said she was going back to school." Said Lil.

"But, my mommy already went to school. Why is she going back?" Tommy asked.

Angelica overheard this and decides to use this opportunity to trick the babies.

"Oh, it's just, everything's going backwards." Replied Angelica.

"I don't believe you Angelica." Said Tommy.

Peter comes in at that point, reassuring the babies that Tommy is correct, or at least he tries to do so.

"Tommy's right, Angelica's just, making it up as usual." Said Peter.

But Angelica already had plans to get the babies to believe that what she said was true. She picks up one of Dil's bottles and sticks it into Spike's mouth. Then, she turns the head around on a toy robot, so when it walks, it appears to be walking backwards.

"Are you sure about that Peter? Cuz it looks like that robot is walking backwards." Said Phil, as he observes the robot with its head turned completely around, facing behind itself, making it appear to be walking backwards.

Then, Spike walks by, still carrying the bottle in his mouth.

"Oh no! Spike thinks he's a puppy again." Commented Kimi.

Just then, Stu walks through the living room carrying Dil.

"Ok Dil it's back to the hospital time." Said Stu, as he carries Dil out to the car to take him to his checkup.

"Back to the hopcickle? But that's where Dil came from." Said Tommy.

"Oh dear, maybe Angelica was right after all." Said Peter.

"If Spike and Dil are going backwards, what's going to happen to us?" Chuckie asked.

"I guess we turn into tiny babies again." Said Lil.

"Googoo gaga." Said Phil.

"And it's happening to Phil already!" Panicked Lil.

"Nah, I was just seeing if I still got it." Said Phil.

"But if we turn back into little babies again, what happens next?" Chuckie asks in panick.

"I guess we go back to the place where babies go before they're born." Said Tommy.

"Yeah and we'll have to start all over again." Added Kimi.

"Start over? Start over? Before I got potty trained, and met a smelly French lady? Start over? I don't wanna start all over again you guys." Cried Chuckie, as he starts to burst into tears.

The other babies, all start bursting into tears right along with him, as a transformation starts to take place. As they're crying, all of the babies, start to shrink in size. Tommy shrinks down to the size of Dil, and his sky blue short sleeve t-shirt turns into a pair of footsy pajamas of the same color. As Chuckie shrinks in size, his clothes turn into a pair of footsy pajamas that are the same color green as his shorts, while his glasses disappear and his red hair falls out, leaving only a few strands of red hair up top his head. Phil and Lil's appearance doesn't change by much, except they shrink in size, and their clothes shrink in size along with them, only now they appear bare footed, and Phil and Lil both have their diapers showing, causing the blue shorts once worn by Phil, to disappear. As Kimi shrinks in size to becoming a baby baby again, her cowboy boots disappear, and her three pigtails are reduced to only one pigtail. And as for her outfit, she's now wearing a yellow short sleeve t-shirt with a picture of a blue kitty cat on the front, and a diaper. Tommy tries to talk to the other babies, but it only comes out in baby babble that can't be understood by the other babies. They all try to talk, getting the same results.

Noticing they're lying on the floor, the five small babies try to sit up, only to topple over backwards on to the floor, unable to hold themselves up. When Chuckie topples over backwards, he lands on a block, which hurts, causing him to start crying again. Then, as Tommy is falling over backwards, he sees something out of the corner of his eye. It's Angelica, but it appears that she too, has gone backwards. Now Angelica appears to be a baby again, wearing nothing but a diaper and a dark purple short sleeve t-shirt with a bow on the front. Angelica crawls over to the other babies and looks at them in amusement.

"I told you we were all going backwards." Said Angelica in a tiny baby voice, showing only one tooth coming in on the top row of teeth as she talks.

Tommy reaches up to one of Angelica's pigtails and grabs at it, pulling her hair in the process.

"Ow!" Angelica cries.

Tommy giggles with delight, when Peter walks into the room, but it's no longer the fourteen-year-old king of the Confederacy, rather, this Peter appears to be a child of age nine, wearing a red button down long sleeve shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

"What's going on in here?" Peter asks, his voice now sounding like that of a child, rather than the deep male adult voice that the babies were all use to.

All of the babies stop crying and babbling, staring silently in shock at this younger version of Peter. Angelica crawls over to him, and starts tugging on one of Peter's pant legs.

"Everything's going backwards." Said Angelica, looking up at Peter.

"So it has. And here I am, no longer a teenager or a king, but a child again." Said Peter.

"I told ya." Said Angelica, cackling evilly, as Tommy and Chuckie poop in their diapers.

"Poopy!" Cried Tommy and Chuckie in unison.

"Eeewww!" Said Angelica.

"Yeah, eeewww is right, and because you made this prediction, you get to help me take care of these babies. I'm only nine-years-old, there's no way I can take care of five tiny newborn babies by myself." Said Peter, as he scooped up Tommy and Chuckie in each arm, and carried them over to a changing table, then, he scoops up Angelica, who tries to squirm out of his arms, but Peter wasn't having any of it, and she sets her down next to Chuckie.

"Ok Angelica, you change Chuckie while I change Tommy. Now hold still Tommy." Said Peter, as he takes off the footsy pajamas, and starts to change Tommy's diaper.

Tommy however, proceeds to kick and giggle, making the task of changing his diapers very difficult.

"Ok Chuckie, hold still." Snapped Angelica, as she tries to get Chuckie's pajamas off of him, only he starts to scream, causing Angelica to scream in terror back.

Angelica then falls over backwards, knocking over a bottle of baby powder, which spills everywhere, including on top of Phil and Lil, who proceed to lick it off of themselves. Kimi, who is now leaning against the back of the sofa, watches all of this, and giggles in amusement.

"Boy, and I thought taking care of babies was hard as a king, but now that you all are new borns and I'm just a child, it's only gotten harder." Says Peter in frustration, as he proceeds to clean up the twins, who struggle to cooperate, while Angelica fails to change Chuckie's diapers, only to get her hair pulled, and punched in the face.

"Help! Help!" Angelica cries, just as she poops in her diapers.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Peter cries in frustration, as he heads over to Chuckie and Angelica, and gets Chuckie changed into a fresh diaper, while he stuffs a pacifier into the screaming Angelica's mouth, to get her to keep quiet long enough so he can concentrate long enough on changing Chuckie's diapers.

Not liking the pacifier, Angelica takes it out of her mouth, and throws it at Peter's head, giggling in amusement.

"Ow! Geash Angelica, you're just like your cousin Dillon." Commented Peter.

"Dilly? Dilly?" Tommy manages to say.

Realizing that Tommy is curious as to where his brother is, Peter walks up to the newborn bald child, a look of disappointment on his face. He picks up Tommy in his arms, and stares him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but everything went backwards, and that means, your brother, who was younger than you to begin with, no longer exists." Said Peter.

This causes Tommy to start crying.

"Now now, don't cry little guy, here, let's feed you all some bottles." Said Peter, as he rocks Tommy back and force in his arms, trying to get him to calm down, so he can put him down and go get bottles of warm milk ready for all of the little babies.

Being soothed by the rocking motion, Tommy yawns and closes his eyes, as he drifts off to sleep. A little while later, Peter, who has continued to shrink in age, now appearing as a six-year-old, wearing a red short sleeve t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown sneakers with white ankle high socks, attempts to feed the babies bottles, without much success. Kimi drools all over his shirt, while Phil and Lil throw up all over him, Chuckie cries, un interested in the bottle, trying to drink out of Peter's breast, unaware that Peter is a boy, and Tommy throws his bottle, which lands on Angelica's head, squirting milk all over her.

"I can't take it anymore! I need some help! I know, the babies mommies, they can help me." Said Peter to himself, as he wanders into the kitchen, only to find the room deserted.

He then peers out into the backyard, to see that Didi, Betty, Kira and Charlotte have all turned back into teenagers, now wearing tank tops and capree pants, as they're listening to loud music on a record player, trying to dance the hussle, not having a care about what's going on in the world around them, as Charlotte sits at a table, painting her nails.

"Ug! I should have known, with their mommies as teenagers again, why would any of them wanna take care of a bunch of babies. Come on Angelica, it's time for lunch." Said Peter, as he picks up the one-year-old Angelica, who kicks and screams, as the six-year-old Peter struggles to carry her over to a highchair, and get her strapped into the seat.

Once he has Angelica strapped in, who's still kicking, nearly knocking the tray off of the highchair, Peter opens a jar of carrots, grabs a spoon, and tries to start feeding Angelica the carrots.

"Yuck!" Angelica cries, as she picks up the spoon full of carrots, and throws it at Peter's head, getting strained carrots in his hair.

"Oh no! My hair!" Peter cries.

Angelica just giggles. Peter on the other hand, doesn't think her behavior is so funny.

"You think this is funny? You're worser now than when you were three-years-old! Arg, how on earth do we make everything go forwards again?" Peter asks, just as he starts to notice something.

Angelica has shrunk down even more so in size, now the size of the new born babies in the other room, as Peter now shrinks down to the size of a three-year-old toddler, still wearing the same clothes, only shrinking down by a few inches in height.

"Uh oh." Said Peter, as he went back to the other room, to find that the other babies were now gone.

"Well, guess I can play with their toys." Said Peter, as he picks up the robot that was walking backwards before the dream started, and proceeds to play with it, not giving a care that newborn Angelica is still in the kitchen, unattended, as she has proceeded to cover the walls in strained carrots, and is crying at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, Dil is having an entirely different dream as he has fallen asleep in the car on the way to his checkup.

And what happens in his dream? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	2. A World Without Dil

Chapter 2, A World Without Dil

Dil awakens to find himself out on his front lawn, staring into the eyes of another baby who looks identical to him, only he doesn't recognize it. The baby is wearing a pair of white footsy pajamas, and on his back, he has a pair of blue and green striped wings.

"Hi." Said this flying baby who stood before him.

Dil just looks at the baby in confusion.

"I'm your guardian angel. I was sent here to make sure you don't do anything dumb, but since I'm just a baby baby, I don't always do the bestest job at this task." Explained Gardian Angel Dil.

"Angie! Angie!" Cried Dil.

"Yeah, that's me, and sorry to say, but the world is going backwards, which sadly means, you no longer exist." Explained the guardian angel.

Dil starts to cry.

"Awe, don't cry little guy, wanna see what the world is like without you in it?" The guardian angel asks.

Dil stops crying and nods.

"Ok, here we go." Said the guardian angel, as a puff of smoke fills the air, and now, the angel and Dil are transported to the inside of Tommy's house, on the same day that in his original timeline, he went off into the forrest.

The babies are eyeing the Reptar wagon for the very first time, all of them, looking really excited, except for Tommy, who looks sad.

"Reptar!" Exclaimed Lil.

"On wheels!" Added Phil.

"What do you think it's for?" Chuckie asks.

"I think it's here to take us to the baby store." Replies Lil.

"Yeah! We can take it to the hopcickle, and get Tommy a new baby sister, since sadly, his firstest baby didn't make it." Suggested Phil.

Tommy just takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I don't know you guys." Said Tommy reluctantly.

Dil turns to his guardian angel, a look of confusion on his face.

"So, you're probably wondering, how did this happen? Come on, I'll show you." Said the guardian angel, as another puff of smoke fills the air and he and Dil, are transported to the delivery room, where Didi is about to give birth to Dil.

"You can do it, push now." Said Lucy, as Didi pushes really hard to get Dil out.

But while in the original timeline, Dil is born, healthy and crying, this Dil is born, dead and unresponsive. Lucy takes the stillborn child from Didi's arms.

"I'm very sorry Misses Pickles, but it appears your son didn't make it." Said Lucy disappointingly, as she notices the embillical chord is wrapped tightly around Dil's neck.

Didi breaks down in tears. A little while later, Tommy is brought into the room to his crying mother. He's placed into her arms.

"Oh Tommy sweetheart, mommy's very sorry she couldn't bring you a new baby brother or sister to play with. She's very sorry." Said Didi in between her sobs, as she continues to cry, and Tommy, also upset by this, starts to cry right along with her, as he buries his face into his mother's shoulder.

Dil, saddened by his tragic coming into this world, turns to the guardian angel, tears in his eyes.

"And I'm sad to say, that it only gets worser." Explains the guardian angel, as another puff of smoke appears in the air, as Dil and the guardian angel are teleported to the future, to later on that day when the babies are in the forrest.

They catch up to the babies, who have found the circus monkeys.

"Hey Tommy, how about a baby monkey for your little brother or sister." Suggested Lil, as she puts a baby monkey into a diaper, and puts a blanket on top of the monkey, who's now lying down in the Reptar wagon.

Tommy marches up to Lil, an angry expression on his face.

"No! I want a real bhaby brother or sister, not a monkey one." Demanded Tommy.

"But there's no extra babies here." Said Phil.

Then, Tommy gets an idea.

"I've gots an idea. I'll make a wish on the magic lizard to bring me a baby brother or sister." Suggested Tommy.

"The lizard's only gonna give us one wish." Said Phil.

"Yeah and if you use it up on your baby brother wish, how are we ever gonna get home?" Chuckie asks.

"I've gots to have a baby brother. Someone I can play with when you guys aren't around. I mean, it gets, lonely with no one to play with." Says Tommy, as he starts to cry.

Realizing how lonely Tommy is, the other babies start to cry right along with him, just as Dil scoots over to the group of crying toddlers in the forrest, trying to comfort Tommy and the other babies, only he goes right through them.

"Tobby! Tobby!" Dil cries, but the other babies continue to cry like they heard absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry Dil, but in this world, you don't exist. This means, they can't see you, feel you, or even hear you." Yelled the guardian angel.

Dil now scoots back over to the guardian angel on his belly, picks up a rock, and throws it at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" The guardian angel asks.

"Tobby! Tobby!" Dil cries.

"Are you saying, you want Tommy back?" The guardian angel asks.

Dil turns to look at his crying brother, then back to the guardian angel, and nods his head.

"Well Dil, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get. I'll now return you back to your home." Said Dil's guardian angel, as another puff of smoke fills the air, and Dil wakes up suddenly, as Stu pulls the car into the driveway, Dil, now in his car seat, realizing that it was only a dream.

Meanwhile, back in the other babies dream, poor Peter is the only one to survive at this point, as he sits on the floor of the living room, now a one-year-old baby, with an inch of dark brown hair on his head, wearing nothing but a diaper and a short sleeve t-shirt that's the same color gray as his old gray Confederate uniform. Angelica and the other babies by this point have all disappeared, because they've now all gone back to the time before they were all born. Realizing this fact, Peter doesn't have much time left, before he too, disappears and he along with the other rugrats, cease to exist.

He then looks out the window, to see that all of the moms are now little girls. Didi, her strawberry red hair pulled back into a yellow ponytail, wearing a pink sun dress, is jumping rope, while Betty, who's dark brown hair is now in two pigtails, and she's wearing a purple dress, kicking a soccer ball across the yard, while Kira is wearing a komoto, and playing with a blue hulahoop. Then, he noticed Charlotte, who now looked very similarly to Angelica as a young child, only her hair is pulled back in one ponytail, and she's still wearing lipstick. She's sitting at a desk along with a bunch of dollies, as she pretends to play office, giving the dolls orders, in a little girl's voice, which sounds very similar to Angelica's. This then sends Peter into a panic, as the baby toddler realizes just how serious this has all become, as soon, the moms will become babies, and it will only be a matter of time, before they no longer exist.

He then crawls over to the robot, and reaches out to touch it, when he notices something very peculiar.

" _This robot isn't going backwards, only his head is._ " Peter thought to himself, as he reaches up to the head of the toy robot, and turns it around.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, will turning the head around on the robot, fix the damage that's been done, bringing everybody back to life? We'll find out, in the last and final chapter of this story, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: So, you may be thinking, Dil never crawled or scooted on his belly at all in the original series. Wrong. Watch the episode, 'Thumbs Up,' from season 6, which obviously takes place prior to this episode I'm altering here from season 8. He is actually seen crawling, as that's how he manages to pull the page about thumb sucking out of the Lipschitz book that was carelessly left in the grass while the babies were playing Follow the Leader. Figured I'd state that, in the event that anybody was confused by Dil's moving towards the babies in the forrest in his dream where he doesn't exist in the chapter.


	3. Going Forward

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a few minutes longer than intended to get up chapter 2, and post chapter 3, the last and final chapter of this story. When going to upload chapter 2, I saw that my doc manager was full, so decided it might be best, to empty it right fast, so it would be ready to upload another 50 documents to, so took care of that, uploaded chapter 2, and now, let's have the last, and final chapter of this story!

Chapter 3, Going Forward

Peter turns the head around on the robot and presses the button on its back. Just then, the robot starts to walk forwards, as a clap of thunder is heard, and Peter, along with Angelica and the babies, are all julted back to their regular time, at the age they were before everything started going backwards. The babies however, awaken from this terrible dream, crying. Worried, Peter comes over to see what's the matter.

"What's wrong you guys?" Peter asks the babies and Angelica.

"Oh Peter, it was awful! We all went backwards, even me!" Cried Angelica in between her sobs, just as Kimi comes over to comfort her.

"I went backwards too, becoming a little baby again, but it's ok Angelica, it's all better now." Says Kimi reassuringly, as she puts an arm around Angelica.

Angelica starts to calm down, as she hugs Kimi back.

Chuckie, who's crying, is soon comforted by Tommy, who gives Chuckie a hug, as the two best friends, try to get over the nightmare they just witnessed, while Phil and Lil hug one another.

Peter then looks around the room, and sighs in relief, thankful that it was all a dream.

"Babies, it's all better now. Look." Said Peter, as he points to the robot, which is now walking forwards, the head now turned around.

Then, Spike walks through the room, carrying a giant fome dogbone in his mouth.

"Yay! Spike's not a puppy no more." Exclaimed Chuckie.

"Nope." Peter replied, as he reached down, and gave all of the babies and Angelica a hug, relieved that everything was back to normal.

Just then, Stu walks into the room, carrying Dil.

"We're back." Said Stu, as all of the moms walk into the room.

Peter stares at the adults, relieved that everyone is adults once again.

"Oh by the way, Dil grew an inch." Said Stu.

"Yay! We're not going backwards." Said Tommy excitedly.

All of the other babies cheer at this news, just as Didi walks up to her husband.

"Stu, I have something I'd like to tell you." Said Didi.

"I'm number one?" Stu asked.

"Well, yes, but, no. I'm going back to school!" Announced Didi.

"Back to school?" Stu asked in surprise.

"I've always wanted to get my masters, and this sounds like the perfect opportunity for me to go back to school!" Explained Didi.

"Back to school?" Stu asked again, still shocked at Didi's news.

"Well actually, they should call it, forward to school, because that's what I'm actually doing. I'm going forward, to school." Said Didi.

"Did you hear that guys? My mommy's going forward!" Said Tommy to Peter and the other babies.

"That's right Tommy, you're not going backwards after all." Said Peter.

"That's great Deed, but with my expanding Pickles Industries, we're gonna need to find us a steady babysitter." Said Stu.

"Well not to worry Stu, we'll find us a babysitter, even if we have to turn this city upside down." Announced Didi.

Just then, Chuckie starts to imagine the world turning upside down, as he, Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil and Peter, all appear standing on the ceiling in Tommy's living room, with the carpet above their heads, and everything appearing, upside down.

"Uh oh Tommy, now the world's turndid upside down!" Chuckie panics, as he's about to upchuck, staring back up at the ceiling, which is in reality, the floor.

Tommy then looks up and down to notice that he's right, the world has indeed, turned upside down. Then, he turns to Chuckie.

"Sorry Chuckie, I'm only good for solving one problem a day." Said Tommy.

"Well, the king of the Confederacy isn't. I'll find a way to turn the world right side up again, even if I have to bounce off the ceiling, I mean, floor, I mean, ceiling, oh, whatever it is, about a dozen times, until I get this world back to the way it was." Said Peter, as he starts jumping up and down, only to hit his head on the carpet, landing back on the ceiling.

"Well, there is one plus side to this." Said Peter.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"If you hit your head on the ceiling, it won't hurt." Said Peter.

"Yeah that's true." Chuckie replied, as all of the babies started laughing, and their laughter can continue to be heard in outer space, as the earth is spinning, only now it appears upside down.

The End

Author's Note: As you can see, I altered the ending of the story a little bit there, having them imagine the world as upside down at the very end, just as they imagined them all going backwards during the bulk of the story, become non-existent at a point. Hope you all enjoyed that alternate take on that particular Rugrats episode, and, I hope to be back with more stories, sometime soon.


End file.
